<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>所爱之处，必有伤痛 by amazingwoods</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25159126">所爱之处，必有伤痛</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/amazingwoods/pseuds/amazingwoods'>amazingwoods</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rusty Lake | Cube Escape (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Gen, 伤害, 分手, 只是一点点剧透, 只是一点点暴力, 图像式描述暴力场景, 希望你能喜欢这篇文章, 我不知道该怎么打tag了, 我看完行尸走肉后来写的文, 无法自控, 白门剧透警告, 自杀, 谋杀</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:29:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,309</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25159126</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/amazingwoods/pseuds/amazingwoods</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>罗伯特“鲍勃”·希尔以为自己今后会再不普通不过地活着、老去。他从未企图从这个世界上得到什么东西，只是及其缺少活力地活着。但是直到他遇见了她。从此以后，他的人生被永远地改变了。</p><p>或者可以这么说：他的一小段生活和想法被永远地改变了。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Robert "Bob" Hill/Laura Vanderboom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>所爱之处，必有伤痛</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22241542">Ubi Amor, Ibi Dolor</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis_hunt_goddess/pseuds/Artemis_hunt_goddess">Artemis_hunt_goddess</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ubi Amor,Ibi Dolor是拉丁语中的一句话。意思是所爱之处，必有伤痛。</p><p>如果你还没有玩过《白门》，那么我要强烈建议你在玩完之后再来读这篇同人小说。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>第一幕</p><p>罗伯特·希尔向来不是个雄心勃勃的男人。</p><p>他的父母都是普普通通的人，从没有充满高昂的热情、从没有太过于高傲、从没有太过于温暖，也从没有太过于开朗。他们都是有着普通的工作，拥有着普通的人生。</p><p>当罗伯特·希尔还是小孩子时，也没有太开朗，没有太无趣。他上学，得到的成绩不好也不坏；他上班，意味着和所有普通的人都别无二致，做工作做得不好也不坏。一条细细的线逐渐绘出他的空洞人生。</p><p>他的全部记忆都是来自暗淡的墙壁、无趣的家长、无味的事物、来自学校的平板的人们，还有来自鸟食工厂的白噪音。</p><p>他凝视着那片依旧湛蓝的天空，开始发起呆来。</p><p>第二幕</p><p>他遇见了劳拉。由此，他的生活开始天翻地覆。</p><p>劳拉像他一样，可又不一样。她纯净的蓝色眼眸、黄色的蜷曲头发、不经常露出微笑的嘴唇、湿润的眼睛，还有仰望天空的方式。那片天空依旧湛蓝，也依旧宁静。</p><p>爱上她并非是一时脑热而成的。罗伯特觉得自己爱她爱得深刻。当他瞧见她的身形，暗淡的裙子，又或是一起跳起迪斯科，一圈又一圈地跳着舞，感受到对方的温柔和从裙子下传来的冰冷时，他都会这么想。</p><p>
  <em>你教会了我如何去索取更多、去爱更多与感受更多。</em>
</p><p>她喜欢坐在床边上抽烟，点燃烟卷，让烟雾在空气中缓慢飘散。烟雾将会飘散成未知的形状，也会形成未知的情感。月亮透过窗户看着他们，树影清晰地映在墙上。劳拉什么也没说，只是一根一根抽着烟，而后与对方背对背地躺下了。她将身体小心地挨在罗伯特的身旁，距离如此近却又如此遥远。</p><p>
  <em>你在想什么？是什么使你铁石心肠起来，如此难以接近？你心中那片逐渐加深的阴影到底是什么？当你看向我，看向你自己又或是在凝视着我们自己的时候，你到底在想些什么？</em>
</p><p>他的手掌一直保持着想要描绘出对方后背的模样。然而他无法将自己所想说出来。</p><p>第三幕</p><p>她与他分手了。罗伯特感到自己像是被粉碎了一般。</p><p>她一定是出了什么问题，然而他猜不出来。当他不注意的时候，那片阴影又开始生长起来。她爱的鹦鹉也摆出一幅悲痛的模样。劳拉一直熬到深夜，只是一动不动地躺着，眼神空洞。当他试着触碰她时，她只是推开了他。她的身子逐渐变得冰冷。在毯子下是如此，在他的臂膀里是如此，在他的拥抱里也是如此。他不知道该说些什么，所以保持沉默，假装没看到从她眼里渗透出的黑色深影。</p><p>
  <em>我只是个普通的男人。</em>
</p><p>然而劳拉与自己不同。她有明亮的双眼和多彩的裙子，心有灵犀还有那些隐藏在她头脑中的跨越多个世纪的老故事。他不知道如何阻止对方支离破碎，不知道如何让她在深夜中入睡，还有驱散那片聚集在窗户后面，无尽的光与影的狂欢。</p><p>
  <em>我想，她说，我们不应该再见面了。 </em>
</p><p>他只是啜饮着咖啡，等待着这次最后聚会的结束。直到后来，他看电视，看到屏幕里她那毫无生机的尸体，像是被夺走生命的小狗一般。斑斓的颜色不再，从她的身上消散，只给她留下了永恒的红色。那片阴影仿佛在窃笑，注视着他因瞧见血液而流泪的双眼，讥讽他因看见她毫无生命气息的眼睛而流泪的双眼。他希望看看天空，湛蓝依旧的天空，然后放空自己。他看见阳光，想起了她金黄色的头发；他看见月亮，想起了她白皙的面庞；他看见天空，想起了她清亮的双眸；他看见那滩血，眼前的金黄色头发变成了肮脏的棕色，白皙的面庞成了阴森的，清亮的双眸成了深不可测的黑色。</p><p><em>但是她在真正死去之前就已经死了。</em>阴影在他耳边纵情歌唱。他摸出了那支手枪，冰凉的枪身一如她的手掌与眼眸。</p><p><em> 罗伯特·希尔是个平凡的男人。</em>他一边想一边将手枪举到了头侧，感受到了金属抵住太阳穴的冰冷，于是手指开始在扣动扳机的地方发起抖来。</p><p>
  <em>我真希望我们能回到一切事情起始的地方。 </em>
</p><p>然后他看见了一片空白。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>